Dangerous blood
by 16lolFLYlol16
Summary: Imagine waiting for over 200 years for someone who you don't really want back but everybody else does. You have to kill the girl you fell in love with for somebody you don't want back. But the moon will be red soon and he has to do it, unless it isn't her who he really needs to kill #Auslly #Vampires
1. Chapter 1

_**Dangerous blood chapter one**_

* * *

Imagine waiting for over 200 years for someone who you don't really want back but everybody else does. You have to kill the girl you fell in love with for somebody you don't want back. But the moon will be red soon and he has to do it, unless it isn't her who he really needs to kill #Auslly #Vampires

* * *

" The moon's red " He told me and bit his lip lightly.  
" How much longer do we have to wait? " I asked him and he looked at me.  
" Not long.. Just a few more seconds " He said and started at the distance.

I looked in front of me. The moon started getting a light red color and I smiled. This was finally it. She'll be back. Standing by my side again. I waited for over 200 years for her and now it's finally time for her to return. The moon got a deeper shade of red and I looked at the unconscious girl in front of me. This was something I needed to do. She promised to lead us to a new generation and we're ready.

The moon got fully red and I knelt down next to her. I thought of the girl who made me feel what I haven't felt in over 300 years. But I had to. It was necessary. It had to be done!

* * *

Ally walked down the hall oblivious to his hazel eyes following her every move. She did feel it, but shrugged it off. She didn't feel comfterble tho. She knew who he was, but didn't quite know what he was. She had no idea he was the one observing her anyways.

She was a normal girl. Well as normal as she could be with a mum like hers and a strange sister as well. Her mum had a past, a dark one in deed. She hid it, but knew it couldn't stay hidden forever. Her strange sister, Jenna, was always out at night, skipped town every now and then, acted strange around blood as well. But none of those things were suspicious to Ally.

She had no idea how complicated her life could get. How much things can change because of one moment that she chose the wrong decision. She reached her locker, but his eyes were always on her. He didn't let anything escape his sight. She was his top priority, she was what he needed to be free.

He, his brother and sister, and all of the others were trying to get her back. The girl who promised. The girl who told them to look at the girl born 299 years after her. On the same date, at the same time, with the same blood running through her veins. The blood that most people believe is cursed. The family that most people believe don't exist. A myth and a legend passed through time to scare children and to make them obey.

Ally didn't know her dark past but her mother and sister did. Her mother didn't know that Jenna knows, but Jenna did. Her mother knew Ally was in danger but had no idea that her sister is one of the many who wish to come after her. Come after Ally, her daughter, the key to their puzzle. The only person who can save them and destroy them all.

" Hey girly " She heard her friend say and come over to her. She let out a giggle and closed her locker " Hey Em, how are you? " Ally asked her, remembering the past events that had happened. They were hanging out at her house when suddenly Emily disappeared for over an hour, then she showed up in her room. Looking pale and watching Ally like she was a prize. Ally noticed a mark on her neck, like an animal bite. Emily didn't tell her anything, she just told her she had some aarons to run.

" I'm good, thanks for asking " Emily smiled. Ally nodded her head and turned away. She headed to class and Emily followed. She had no idea why but a voice inside her head was telling her, No! Demanding to not let Ally out of her sight. As Ally took a seat Emily sat right behind her. She looked across the room and saw him. He was looking at her, he mouthed something and somehow she understood it, but then forgot it. She forgot everything. Ally's sister inviting her inside her room for a while. Her sister biting her and drinking her blood while she just sat there feeling okay with it because Jenna said that she feels okay with it. She forgot Jenna telling her not to let Ally out of her sight and she forgot this moment when the blond, stalker boy, mouthed across the room to forget it all. So she just focused on class and acted as if nothing had happened.

As soon as he was done with Emily his gaze flew to her. The girl he was watching. All he needed was her trust. If he got Ally's trust he can get her back. He wasn't quite sure he wanted her back but everybody else was counting on him. Even she, herself, was counting on him. The boy who will save her or so she made him promise. Back when he was human, back when he was hers. Back when it was easy, back when she was there. Leading them through time, leading them to a new generation. Leading them to life.

He was going to meet her soon. He had to. The bloody moon was approaching and her blood was the key. His mission was to keep her blood in her veins, because some people didn't want her back. And the best way to accomplish that was to drain all the blood out of Ally killing her and leaving no hope, of the girl who will lead them to life, returning. So he had to watch her, get her trust, make her agree to die for him and he had to kill her. He had to do it for his family and his kind. And for her.

He didn't pay attention to anything but Ally. He had to be her guardian and stalker. His sister told him if he messed up they'll all die. If he didn't get her trust on time, he will die. If he fell in love with the girl he had to kill, that girl will die and his heart will break. So all the feelings he had to tell her about were fake. She'll die anyways so he can't fall in love with her. No matter how beautiful she is, he can't be with her. But it's not like he plans to feel anything towards her, after all he did love the girl who will lead them to life, and he'll have her back if this one is dead.

He looked at the rain outside and huffed. He saw his brother, Aron, standing outside, in the fog, waiting for Ally. Waiting for class to be over and for her to come out last, just like she always did. After everybody already left, she would stay behind and while nobody was around, she would go home alone. Austin decided if he's going to get her trust he'll have to save her life. She'll probably ask questions once he gets her home, but he'll just stay suspicious and away. The boy in the background, in the unknown. She'll come find him and he'll get her to die for him.

" Alright, class will be over soon so lets just finish up " The History teacher mr. Royn called out " I want you to dig up the history of this town "

" When has anything interesting happened in Miss Mystic?! " One of the students asked.

The History teacher just looked at him " Oh, you'd be surprised " He told him the looked at the rest of the class " You'll be working in pairs. I wrote the pairs on a piece of paper and I put it out in the hall. Now, I want to have your reports on my desk next Monday. That's a week from now! And I do not want one page reports, like some of you thought was enough last time. No! I want it to have at least 10 pages " The class groaned and the teacher looked at them. The bell rand and the teacher quickly spit out " Make it 20. Now go! Class dismissed "

Austin saw Ally make her way out of the classroom with Emily. He already knew he was partnered up with Ally because the whole partnering up was his idea.

-10 minutes before history class was suppose to start, in Mr. Royn's office-

Austin walked in and saw Albert Royn working on class material. Austin went over to him and tapped his shoulder. Albert looked over his shoulder and saw Austin there. He passed a smile on his lips and turned back to his material. " Hello Austin, how may I help you? " he asked him and Austin shred a smile.

" Well for starters you could look at me " Austin said and the teacher turned around. " Alright, talk to me kid " Albert was known for being good with his students. He wasn't too strict, but he kept them on a tight leche. It's complicated, but he just understood kids.

" I was wondering if we'll be doing any projects soon, due to us studying the history of Mist Mystic in the new chapter in out textbooks " Austin asked. Albert chuckled and glanced at the class material he was working on, then looked back at Austin " Yeah, I was actually planing on giving you an assignment to look up town history. Why? ".

" Oh, well I was just wondering, um, could we do it in pairs? " Austin asked sheepishly. The teacher let out a chuckle before speaking up " Alright, tell me, who's the girl ". Austin laughed lightly and looked down at his hands " Ally Dawson ". Albert bit his lip, laughing silently and a bit victoriously " I'm surprised that I didn't see that one coming, but sure. You and her can be paired up. But just try to focus on class today too and not just her "

" I'll try, but no promises " Austin said as he headed out, leaving the teacher to work behind him.

He made his way out of the classroom and strate to her locker. He decided to wait for her there and tell her they should meet up later. The whole project was a great idea, enough to show her what she was a part of. Even though she didn't know it yet. She'll find out by looking at the facts.

" Um, hey, you're Austin, right? " He heard her ask him. He licked his lip and nodded his head " Yeah, and you're Ally " He said as he leaned on the locker next to her's. She nodded and put her books in her locker and closed it. She looked at him and shred a smile " So I guess we're partners " She said, then frowned " But if you want me to do all the work, that's fine. People usually make me do all the work so it's no big deal ". He looked at her for a while, then shook his head.

" Actually, I was wondering if we could meet up later to start working on this project and all " He said and she smiled again. " Okay, um, how about my place around 6 p.m.?! "

" Perfect, just enough time for me to get home and get ready " Austin spit out genially. She nodded " Alright, Do you need my address? " " Yeah, here, write it down on my phone " He said handing her his phone. It's not that he didn't know where she lived, it's just that he didn't want to come off suspicious. She took his phone and started writing down her address along with her number. He smiled looking at her. It was odd. She had this positive energy spreading and he liked it. But no! He made it very clear that to him this is just business, she means nothing to him. Nothing at all.

" Here you go " She handed him his phone back and he smiled " Thanks, I'll see you at 6, By Ally " He said and walked off. He walked outside and to his surprise the storm has only gotten worst. He walked over to his brother and nodded his head " I'm meeting her in about two hours, her place " Austin told him and Aron grinned " Grate, so you'll be invited in now " Aron said and Austin chuckled " Yes, it shouldn't take long for me to make her agree to do this " Austin said and Aron shook his head. He glanced at the school, then back at Austin " Wouldn't it be so much easier to just use mind control and that's it. Instead of going through all these stupid moments. I mean, what will you accomplish by saving her from me? " He asked Austin and Austin rolled his eyes. " I'll get her trust "

Ally, on the other hand, was inside the school. Just like every day, she stayed behind. People never noticed though. They never noticed she was the last one to leave, or well, the one not to leave at all. Ally walked down the empty hall, she looked around making sure she was alone, and then she entered a room. The funny thing is, that room doesn't exist. She has no idea how, but she made that room and it's impossible for anybody else to see it. She knows because nobody ever goes in there or even notices it.

She went inside and the door closed behind her. Like it always did. She looked around the room. Imagine a normal high school, now a imagine a library twice as big as the high school. How is it possible that a library is bigger then a school is's centered at? Easy, because it's not really there. Yes, it's there, but it's not really there. It's what people call magic, but it's so much more.

She looked around and walked to a bookshelf. She scanned it and a book caught her eyes. The section she was looking at was notified as unnatural or Fantasy, also her favourite. She loved those books in particular because, well, she found them at a spot people would call unnatural and impossible. She took the book out and brought it close to her chest. She smiled and looked around. A giggle escaped her lips and she headed to the door. She trew one last glance at the room before shutting the door. She put the book in her bag and headed toward the exit. She glanced back at the door of her library and smiled. Her library, that's amazing.

She left outside, the wind blew her hair in her face and she huffed. She tied her hair in a messy ponytale as fast as she could and looked around. She felt watched again. She swore she saw something move across the street. She looked there and saw a shadow. She felt cold all of the sudden, her heart started beating faster. She just started to walk, well fast walk. She felt a presence behind her. She spun around, terrified, but nobody was there. She shook her head. Too many horror movie nights with Emily, yeah sure, that's it. She turned back around and screamed.

The brown-haired boy in front of her grabbed her wrist and pushed her back. She stumbled and hit the wall. She felt a bit light-headed, due to hitting her head, but she had to react fast. She stood up but was pinned onto the wall. She yelped in pain and swallowed hard. She looked at the boy and he hissed at her. Her eyes opened wide in fear, he had fangs. She had no idea if it was just a mean trick or reality, she just knew it won't end well either way. She screamed as she felt him move away the scarf around her neck and lean in close. She was about to louse all hope when she felt the boy let go of her and she fell onto the ground.

She opened her eyes and looked at a familiar face in front of her. She felt being embraced into his grip. She wrapped her arms around his neck and noticed she didn't hear his heart beat . She was really shaken up so she didn't bother to ask. He pulled away lightly " Are you alright? "

What really happen? Austin and Aron were back at the school, slowly following her when they heard her scream. Once Austin saw this boy pinning Ally on the wall he felt mad. He wanted him dead and pulled him away from Ally. Austin was taking care of Ally, while his brother was taking care of that boy, usually that would immediately mean a steak to his chest but just this once Aron took him for questioning he'll still get to kill him so he doesn't care.

" Yeah " Ally said shaken up " I'm fine, thank you Austin ". Austin looked at her and shred a sheepish smile. He was glad she was alright. After all he couldn't have her getting hurt. They need her. Yeah, that's it. " Good " He said and helped her up " Now I should get you home " She nodded her head and started walking. Austin was right behind her. He noticed she was stumbling and let her hold onto him. She smiled and he bit his lip. Once she looked ahead he turned his head towards her and absurve her for a second.

Yep, falling in love is an possibility but it was impossible to pull it off.

Tbc

* * *

So tell me what you think of this story. I really hope you like it, so review and tell me what you think of it.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Dangerous blood chapter two_**

* * *

" Okay so what have we got so far? " Ally asked. " Well. We just wrote some boring stuff on the town. That comes across three pages?! " Austin looked at her shocked " Where did you find all of this? ". Ally waved it off, like it was noting " I found it online Blondie. Oh, and yesterday after you left I found an old diary with the fist entry from 1757. It was my great great... Grate grandfather's ". Ally brought out the old book and Austin bit his lip " almost 300 years back " Austin said. " Yeah " Ally spoke up " Well actually, it's 256 years back but, yeah ".

Austin rolled his eyes. He figured Ally was a smartass, but the strange thing is he liked it. He liked how sassy she got, how the more they were together the more she opened up to him. It never hit him that while he was with her he actually liked it. She was a person, a living human being with a beating heart, and he was going to take that away from her. He just wasn't aware of that yet. He knew it but it seemed like he could skip it.

" So you want to use it for the project? " Austin asked her. " Yes, I mean 20 pages?! We can use all the help we can get " Ally said and Austin laughed " Don't worry Als, we'll get an A, one way or another ". Ally looked at him " I really hope so. " Austin rolled his eyes and went over to her. He pulled her up from her bed and she flew into his arms. She screamed lightly as she landed in his arms. She looked up at him and he smiled at her. " What are you doing? " She asked him. He shrugged " Just improving " He spun her around and she giggled. " Austinnn.. " She whined. He smiled and took out his phone, he pressed play on the first song he saw and pulled her into his grip again. She got out of it and shook her head rapidly.

" What's wrong Als? " He asked her raising his eyebrows. " Are you afraid of me? " He messed with her and she giggled " No, I just... Austin I can't dance ". Austin laughed and pulled her back on to him, his face was inches away from hers " Just trust me Ally, It's in your blood " He muttered and she looked at him " How do you know? " She whispered and he smiled. He took her arms and placed them around his neck. He put his arms on her hips and pulled her close. He leaned in and whispered into her ear " Now follow my lead "

Austin slowly started looking into Ally's eyes waiting for her to look up and figure it out. To him dancing was a piece of cake, especially since he was there when everybody was crazy about slow dancing. It was where he met her.

* * *

1612. In London.

Austin was looking around. He and his brother were new at this, so was their sister but for her it was more natural. She loved it. It's hard to say Austin didn't like it, but he was just confused. His feelings were mixed and he kept having these blood cravings that he couldn't control. It was sick how he actually liked drinking that red, pure liquor. At least that's how he saw it.

" Just go in there, try to fit in and have fun " Their sister advised them before she flew off to her new friend group. If you watched closely you could see how pale all the girls and boys in that group were. They all seemed so cold, and then there was Amelia, Austin's baby sister. She had long blond hair and chocolate brown eyes. She had a perfect tan and it fit her very well. People who know what she is find her odd. She's always so calm around blood and always so cheerful. Like she shuts out every other emotion. But Austin knows her best. He knows how unstable she is, he knows how fragile she really can be and how much she hides it. He's there every time she fully breaks and he's her big overprotective brother. She loves him for that. Austin noticed that as she got to the table a boy walked up to her, pulling her away from everybody. He saw her try and get out of his grip but it didn't work. He was pissed and followed them as the boy lead his sister outside where nobody was.

" Jermy, don't! " She pushed him off. " I had no idea you turned your brothers " He looked at her deadly. She shivered and looked away " Somebody wanted to kill them, this was the only way they could survive " Her lips moved slowly as she spoke up. The boy huffed and looked around. Thankfully he didn't notice Austin, he was more focused on Amelia. But Austin was there, absolving every single move the boy, Jermy, made.

Amelia, on the other hand, was terrified. Austin didn't know the full story but he knew that his baby sister was in trouble. He saw Jermy take out a wooden stake, his eyes focused on his terrified sister. He got out of his shadow and the boy looked at him, obviously annoyed. " Well, Amelia, you're in luck today, 'cause I found a brand new target " Jermy spit out and Amelia let a gasp escape her lips. " No, don't! " She begged him but knew that wouldn't do the trick.

He walked closer to Austin, who was just staring at him. Jermy made a quick move to put a stake to his heart but Austin blocked it. " Aren't you being a tiny bit too obvious? " Austin asked him before ripping the stake out of his hand. Jermy, of course, didn't like being overpowered by a brand new vampire so he hissed at him. " You seem like a pretty big smartass, Austin " Jermy spit out through his teeth. " Well, " Austin started glancing a Amelia before continuing " I did learn from the best ". Amelia just rolled her eyes but got serious real soon afterwords. She knew Jermy was serious when he said he's going to kill Austin. And that she did not like.

Jermy grabbed the stake out of Austin's hand and pointed it at his heart. Amelia let out a gasp, though she did see it coming. " Got any last words, Blondie?! " Jermy teased. Austin, unlike Amber, was completely relaxed. He smirked. In any other circumstances he would panic and be terrified, but right now he knew he was safe. Why? Because she was approaching the boy, Jermy, from behind with a stake in her hand. He had no idea who she was, but he felt protected. " No, I'm not planing to die, not yet anyways " Austin spoke up and Jermy shoot him a confused look. But it wasn't moments later that he felt something hit his chest. He dropped the steak he was holding against Austin's chest and turned around. Expecting to see Amber, he was shocked at the figure standing in front of him.

The girl with long brown hair and nearly black eyes. Her eyes were like the night, dark and mysterious. She was standing strate in front of him and giving him a deadly look. She was wearing a long black and red dress, tied at at back releasing her beautiful structure. She was quite small, but quite furious. Her small lips opened, releasing two fangs as she hissed at the boy who fell on the ground. As he looked up just one last time to make sure it was the girl he tought it was he slowly whispered out her name " Clare ".

* * *

Austin snapped out of it. He looked at the girl in front of him, and admired the resembling. She was almost the same as Clare when it came to looks. The long brown hair, dark and mysterious eyes, the small smile shaped lips. But the personalities just didn't match. When he got to know Clare he found out she was manipulative and hard headed. She was always right and never to be corrected. She cared, but only if she admired or took interest into you, or she just had a positive, liking attraction towards you, only then did she care. Get on her bad side? You'll never see the daylight again. And Ally. Ally's personality was as beautiful as her looks. She cared, no matter if you were mean to her if you get in trouble she'll help. She was hardworking and honest, maybe a bit too honest. She always listened and wanted to hear other opinions, even if they made her wrong.

Now if you compared Clare and Ally's sister Jenna you would see the match. Ally's sister wasn't that different on looks but her birth date didn't fit. Ally was born in year 1996 and Jenna was born in year 1997, which made Ally the girl who was born exactly 299 years after Clare. Austin thought there was something suspicious about everything Jenna told him and his family, but he just ignored it saying it doesn't matter. Usually younger sisters look up to their older siblings specially their older sisters, but not in Jenna's case. She was willing to give her older sister to vampires and help them get her just because she wanted to become one herself. Austin knows he would never try to do anything like that to his older brother, and his younger sister would never do that to him, so he just didn't trust her.

" Ally- " He started but couldn't find the words to finish up. He looked at her gorgeous face, remembering every time Clare stood in front of him ready for what's coming. All the moments when he was by her side and she held his hand. The shock that flied up his hand seemed unreal, but then again she was the only person he felt love with so what did he know.

But she was never cold towards him, in fact, when she was around him she tried to hold it back. She wanted him to love her and she got that. Is she didn't he'd be dead by now anyway so what was the point in not loving her. He felt something along the way and she told him it was love, but little did he know she lied. What he really really felt was fear. Yes! Fear and hatred. Of course she could never find out about his hate, he wasn't quite aware of it himself. It was just there.

He shook his head and turned away from her. In all the silence that the room was filed with, he could hear her heart beat. He froze. The thought of her blood running through her veins made him lick his lips, imagining the taste. He cursed at himself for even thinking about it for a split second. He turned around to look at her worried and confused face. The worry was really subconscious, but her lips were formed into a confused expression. " Sorry I- um, you just remind me of somebody " He spoke up a bit insecure. Not sure if he should tell her about Clare or keep it a secret. " Oh, w-who is it? " Ally asked him. She was quite interested into his story actually. He was mysterious and new, and she liked that about him.

" It's just somebody from my past. Her name was Clare " He slowly spoke out. Ally nodded her head, quite uncomfterble. " So, what was she like? " She asked her as her gaze flew away from him and onto the drops of rain on the window. Falling down, one after one. He noticed her being uncomfturble or better yet, he felt it. That was strange, he has never felt somebody's feelings before. He didn't think that should even happen. He shook his head and spoke up " She was very much different from you, but not in a good way. She manipulated me and I feel for it, but she was a leader not a listener. And so are you ".

Ally's eyes curiously left the window and flew back to meet Austin's deep, hazel ones. " What do you mean? I have never been a leader, nor will I ever be " Ally told him pretty sure of herself, but Austin knew better. " Oh, trust me on this one Als, it's in your blood just like dancing " He told her and ignored her confused look and just walked over to her. He stood inches away from her face, gazing into her eyes. He leaned in, inches away from her lips, but then moved his lips over to her ear and whispered " Trust me ". He moved back to gazing into her eyes as she just nodded her head lightly. He smiled and looked around.

" Right, so " He said " Lets look at the diary of your anteaters "

Tbc


	3. Chapter 3

_**Dangerous blood chapter three**_

Austin walked into his house and crashed on the couch. He closed his eyes and let out a groan. He was really tired from a long week giving Ally hints every day but she didn't get it. They found the "legend" about Vampires and her last name involved in it but she was clues. Well either that or she didn't want Austin to find out. She still thinks Austin's normal, unlike her. Ally always knew she was.. Abnormal. However she kept it a secret from everybody. She didn't want anybody to call her insane and a lunatic. She wanted to be normal and she was. She had two lives: a normal teenage girl life and an abnormal live where she could use magic, create and see unbelievable things that nobody else could see.

What Austin didn't know is that Ally spent all her free time looking for more facts about the legend they had read. She looked through her library and found books and old papers about the town. As she was scanning an old newspaper page she came across a name very familiar to her. A name that she found impossible for it to be written on there. A name of a boy, who she trusted now. The blond, new kid, Austin Moon. She looked up to see if she got the year right. Yep, 1823. It just doesn't make sence. She read the article and found it strange. The reporter must have been a complete idiot, she thought.

" They were spotted again last night, Austin and Aron Moon. They were seen non the less then just outside the woods where Monica Black was last seen alive and well. As much as we all hate to think about it, I think it's time the people of this town know the truth. Something insane is going on here. Something that the high authorities are trying to hide from us, something big. I think we should go to them and demand answers! Please if you are to join me and others tomorrow at noon, while these nasty animals aren't able to get in the sun, come and we'll do this... "

Were Austin and Aron accused for murder? Ally wondered. It seemed so, yes. But why? And what did the reporter mean by 'While these nasty animals aren't able to get in the sun' ? Her head was roaming with questions but no answers. She put down the papers and looked outside. Unlike all the days before, it was sunny and warm, why not take advantage of that. She picked up her phone and slid it into her pocket. She headed outside and decided to just walk around. It was Friday after all, she was free of all tasks and could enjoy herself as much as she wanted to. She decided to walk in the direction of a coffee place near by. It's near the woods but everybody mostly hangs out there so why not. It really wasn't far, a few minutes away on foot. And on a beautiful day as this, it was no problem.

As she was walking she felt a pain in her hand and yelped. She looked at her palm and gasped. She could see something, as if it was just still being carded into her skin. A sign. A sing that she had seen in many magic books and in old journals. It was a Witchcraft Pentagram. As she continued walking and looked at it more, it got more clear and noticable. She remember she had read about it yesterday and wished for the book to be near. She had no idea how, but just moments after she had wished for it the book appeared in her hand. She stared at it blankly for a moment but soon just decided to look through it. She found the picture of a witchcraft Pentagram and read the description underneath.

" The Pentagram is a symbol of a star encased in a circle. Always with 5 points (one pointing upward), each has its own meaning. The upward point of the star is representative of the spirit. The other four points all represent an element; earth, air, fire, and water. All these things contributive to life and are a part of each of us.

To wear a pentagram necklace or other form of jewelry, is to say you feel the connection with the elements and respect the earth. "

Ally snapped the book shut and it disappeared into thin air. Ally didn't even react to it, she just looked at her palm. The symbol on it was now as clear as water. She touched it gently but as soon as her gentle fingers touched the very surface of her palm she pulled them off feeling pain as if the drown symbol was still cooking. She gave it one last glance before brushing her hand on her jeans and ignoring it.

She was about to walk in when somebody walked out of the coffee bar and they hit each other, both landing on the ground. The person next to her quickly stood up and she looked up and saw a boy not very much older than her. He held out his hand and she took it. After he helped her up he smiled at her and spoke up with a british accent " Hello there mate, are you alright? ". Ally giggled slightly, he found it quite adorable " Yeah I'm fine " She said and his smile wided " Well I'm glad to hear it. I'd love to stay and chat but I have to go, it was lovely meeting you.. " " Ally! "

" Right, Ally. Well I'll see you round " And then he just walked off. Ally huffed. She didn't even get his name, too bad, really! She looked around herself and felt somebody's eyes scanning her. It was like a sixth feel. She knew exactly where the person was staring at (The back of her head), she knew where he was positioned at (Behind her, hiding behind a wall and only peeking 5-10 seconds every once in a while) and she knew what he looked like. He had black hair and deep black eyes with a hint of red. His lips were formed in a smile and he had fangs. That's what she saw in her mind. She knew what he was, but had no idea what he wanted.

She closed her eyes and focused on his heart and imagined the position of his heart. She tried to scan the area behind her in her mind, looking for a sharp piece of wood. She found one not far from the vampire and imagined it being lifted in thin air and floating towards him. She knew that exactly what she was imagining was happening in real life, she just felt it. As the stake got closer to the vampire he noticed it and turned around to see it.

He got mad and used his vampire speed to get to Ally and pulled her deep into the forest. It didn't matter if she had screamed or not, there was no way anybody could save her. But that didn't stop her from kicking. She tried, she had really tried to get out of his grip but it didn't work. He stopped and trew her at the ground. As she fell her wrist fell upon a sharp wooden object causing her to cut it. The sixth sense kicked in again and should could see as the smell of her blood spread through the air. She looked up at the vampire who had brought her there and he hissed at her. She crawled backwards, further away from him, as much as she could to make it unnoticeable. He noticed though. He sped over next to her, picked her up and pinned her against a tree. She breathed heavily looking closer at his face, she knew him. It was the man who had written the journal, her anteater. The one who mysteriously disappeared.

" How can you be alive? You were born 256 years ago? " She asked him rather confused. He looked at her eyes before speaking up " No I wasn't! You don't know me, understood? ". Ally looked at him with her best confused expression and spoke up " Um, but I saw you in an old family portrait, you haven't aged at all ". He was shocked, but then he realised why his attempt to compel her hadn't worked, his gaze focused on the necklace around her neck as he let go of her and turned around. " I should have known your mother would not have let anybody compel you " He whispered into thin air. Ally shouldn't have heard it but she did, she wished to hear the words he had mumbled and they had traveled by air into her ears. " Compel? " Ally questioned him. He turned around and nodded " Yes compel. You see that necklace you're wearing? -Well it contains vervain, and that is the only thing that can under power a vampire, well that and a stake obviously " At the sound of her necklace, Ally's gaze lowered and she looked at the beautiful necklace around her neck. She smiled, it wasn't her mother who gave it to her. No! It was Austin

* * *

*** Two nights ago, at Ally's house ***

Ally was typing the lastly found facts while she waited for Austin to return. He said he had left something at his house, but will be back soon. Ally, of course, keeped working. They were nearly finished actually, only 5 more pages to go, she tought as she got to the next page. Her gaze went to a history book on West Mystic, and as she scanned the page she took out the important facts and re-wrote them on the computer.

She heard the door being opened, knowing it was Austin, she spoke up " What took you so long? ". She heard him chuckle and turned around to see him standing there with one hand behind his back " Why? Miss me? " He joked and she giggled. " Well actually, my dear friend, I did " " I'm glad to hear that Als " He said and took a seat next to her. " So, what did you have to get from your house? " She questioned and he bit his lip " Close your eyes ". She was confused but did it anyway. As she closed her eyes he pulled out the necklace and gently placed it around her neck. Being so close to her, he whispered over " Open up ". She opened them and looked down at the necklace. She gasped and looked at Austin " Why? ". He just smiled and let out a soft chuckle " Because I wanted to give something to my friend ". Ally gave him a serious look before speaking up herself " Okay, now the real reason ".

" There isn't really any real reason, I just " He paused " I just want you to never take it off. Please Ally, just don't take it off. Please "

*** End of Flashback ***

* * *

Ally smiled as her fingers played with the necklace. If Austin hadn't given her that necklace she would have been compelled. And yes, she knew what to compel means. She had read it in a book just this morning, it is when a vampire takes over your mind and makes you do or feel something. They basically have full control over you and your mind. And because Austin gave her a necklace with vervain in it they can't take over. So Austin definitely knows something, probably something she doesn't.

" Well doesn't matter " She heard him say and looked at him " What? ". He turned around and sped over to her, pushing her against the tree again, making her yelp in pain and disabling her to move. " It doesn't matter because I have to kill you, I can't have you bring her back! " He yelled and she was confused again " Bring who back? What are you talking about? ". He ignored her and moved away the hair from her neck and leaned in. " No! " She screamed and used all power in her and focused on hurting him. He yelped in pain and let go of her while falling down on the ground himself. She kept focusing on him and the pain she wanted him to suffer from.

She felt a pristance next to her, the person immediately falling to the ground. " Awh, Ally stop! " She heard a familiar voice next to her and looked at him, her eyes widening. She ignored what she has been focusing on and dropped next to him. " Austin! " He looked up at her, his sight half blind, breathing heavily and feeling like the energy had been drown out of him. " What did you do? H-how did you- " He started but she cut him off in the middle " I'll explain later but we have to go ".

As soon as his energy had returned he noticed the vampire on the ground and his eyes widened. He immediately picked up Ally into his arms and rushed out of there as fast as he could. In the speed he accidentally went in the wrong direction and ended up going deeper into the woods, but he didn't care. Once he reached a clearing he stopped and placed her down to catch her breath. " What- " She started but he interrupted " I'll explain everything, you need to know everything. Just not here and not now " He told her and she nodded. " Alright, but can we go back to where there are people now? " Ally asked, lightly frightened. Austin nodded and bent down to pick her up. He didn't even get close to her when somebody shouted " Austin! " Austin sighted and turned around " Simon... How good to see you. How have you been? ". Ally looked at the vampire, Simon, it was him. Her relative, the one who had tried to kill her. She swallowed hard and crawled backwards, Austin heard that and turned to her " Don't worry " Then his haze went back to Simon. " The vervain in her necklace was a smart move, I have to admit I didn't see it coming. " Simon said and Austin just huffed " You're not going to kill her or harm her in any possible way ". Simon chuckled " Well she is pretty powerful, but that won't work on everybody who wants her dead now will it?! ". Austin just kept staring at him untill Simon ran off using vampire speed.

As soon as he was out of sight, Austin turned to Ally. Her beautiful eyes looking back at him, showing how mysterious and talented she actually is. Austin knew it was time she knew the through and he knew he'd have to tell her. Probably even tonight. " Here, let me help you up " He went over to her and took her hand. She held on to him as she found her balance once again. " Thank you " She breathed out and looked at him. He smiled and nodded " Anytime.. So now, we should probably get going. Anything can happen out here " Austin said as he started to lead the way, but Ally didn't follow. She was too busy remembering what she had read... " Like a girl disappearing and you and your brother being accused for it " Ally spoke up and Austin froze. He turned around, swallowing hard, and looked at her " I will explain everything, I promise but first- ".

Something red, dropping from her wrist caught his attention and he watched as the red liquid dropped from her wrist hitting the ground. He went over to her and took her hand " When did this happen to you?! ". He absurved her wrist, which seemed broken to him. " When Simon pushed my on the ground- ow! " She shook as he touched her wrist. He didn't take his eyes of it " Yeah it's broken, here- " He bit his own wrist making blood float out. He moved his hand closer to her and spoke up once again " Drink this ". She looked at him, confused, terrified she had no idea how she really felt. " You want me to drink your blood? ". Austin let out a groan, instead if waiting for her to take his hand on her own, he just pressed it against her mouth making her drink his blood. She despised the taste of it, it was blood, to her it was non the less then disgusting. After he was sore it was in her system he removed his hand from her lips and looked at her wrist. It healed as he watched it and all that was left was some dry blood from earlier.

" But how did you- " Ally asked, glancing between her wrist and Austin. He smiled. " Ally, I think you know what I am " He told her and watched carefully as she nodded her head. But she was, of course, still very confused. It was a lot to take in. Her friend who she had met less then a week ago was a vampire, and saved her life. And knew about her life, yes she noticed how he would know something before she had even told him. It became obvious that he either looked her up or actually watched her during her whole life. She would assume he looked her up but some things he knew could not be found online and that frightened her before. But now, it all made sence.

" Just tell me everything! "

_Tbc_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Dangerous blood chapter four**_

Ally closed the door of her room and sat down on her bed waiting for him to start explaining the story. She was very curious about it really, he didn't strike her as a person who would want something like that. Becoming a vampire must have been a hard choice for him but maybe it was the only choice. That's rubbish, we always have another choice. Prehaps it was death or eternal life. However you put it, there are always more options. So why did he take this one?!

" I'm guessing you want me to tell you how I became... What I am " He started, quite unsure in himself actually. She nodded her head and so he went on " Well it all started a long time ago in a town near London... "

* * *

_***** Flashback Near London,1611 *****_

" Oh brother, I swear you are going to get yourself killed some day " Austin's brother said and Austin just laughed. " And if so does happen, I wish for myself to go in piece ". Aron rolled his eyes and stood up " No! If so does happened mother would kill me and then I'd be stuck with you for whole eternity in Hell. I'm good, thank you very much! " Austin let out a soft chuckle and stood up on his feet next to his brother. " Well alright then brother, I'll try to stay alive for you " He spoke and his voice was full of sarcasm. Aron just shook his head when they heard a scream come from outside. They shared a look, before running outside to find their sister looking in front of her at a boy, not much older then Austin. Well by looks anyways, but by mind he was over two centuries older.

" What did you do to me?! You killed me, h-how can I be alive? " Amelia spoke up scared. Then her eyes opened wide as she stood up on her feet. She was shaking of fear that was taking over, scared of what she had became. Her gaze didn't leave the boy in front of her, she didn't want to miss any move he made. Instead she just spoke " Aron, Austin get back inside ".

Austin, due to being his stubborn self, shook his head and walked over to his sister " Not going to happen, I'm not going to leave you out here with... " His gaze flew to the boy and then back to his sister. Austin had no idea what was going on, his sister was different, but he had no idea about vampires. Aron knew what Amber had become, he knew everything about vampires and in fact was the one trying to get vampires to leave town. But now that his sister had become one, he had no idea what to do. He just knew his brother could get himself killed by getting involved.

" Austin, I think Amelia is right. Get over here! " He told Austin, who was now even more confused then ever. He had no idea why his brother wouldn't look after their sister who was in trouble. Even though Aron was always overprotective over his family, and especially over Amelia. What changed?

" Aron, I can't just- " Austin started but Aron cut him off while going over to him " Austin, this is important, you have to get back inside! ". Austin, just kept his eyes still on his brother, not doing anything else but trying to figure out why the change had happened. Aron waited for his brother to do something.. Anything... But nothing happened. He didn't want to waste any more time so he just pulled his brother back inside the house by force. If only Austin wasn't so stubborn and had to fight back and escape his grip. He ran back to Amelia and stood by her side. He wasn't going to let anybody hurt her. However what he didn't know at the time was that Amelia was way stronger then him now, but the other boy was even stronger.

The other boy, the vampire other known as Jermy. He decided that it'd be best to use Austin to finish the transition. If Amelia drank Austin's blood, she'd fully become a vampire. So he grabbed him and bit his wrist. Austin screamed in pain as Jermy sucked out some of the blood out of his system. He had no idea what was going on but knew he was way out of his head. As Jermy let go of him and pushed him towards Amelia, he stumbled and hit the ground. He mumbled something to himself while groaning in pain. " Drink! " Jermy ordered Amelia and she looked at him like he was crazy.

" No, Amy don't! " Aron yelled as he stepped outside. " Aron don't leave the house! " She screamed at him. He knew she was right, if he went outside Austin wouldn't be the only one who Jermy was holding against Amber so he stepped back inside. " Fine! Just, help Austin get back in! " Aron told her and she nodded. She knelt down next to her brother and looked at him. Austin was scared, no doubt there, he had no idea what had just happened he just knew his wrist hurt terribly and that something changed. Something big and important. " Austin just go inside, and stay there! " Amelia told him and he nodded. He stood up covering his wrist, which had blood dropping from it by now. He was going up the steps slowly and carefully but got pulled of them by Jermy who pushed him back on the floor using his vampire speed that made him go almost as fast as the speed of light. Austin groaned in pain once more as he fell on his back. His gaze quickly scanned his surroundings looking for his sister. But she was out of sight. He closed his eyes trying to focus on anything but the pain. It wasn't really working out though. His wrist was killing him. He knew he was losing loads of blood, but had absolutely no idea what to do about it.

Aron on the other hand was watching his brother and sister without any idea what to do, he was clueless. He saw Amelia fighting the urge to drink every droop of blood in their brother's body and he saw Austin lying on the ground, groaning and yelping in pain. He saw him roll over every once in a while and try to get up, but fail at it. Aron was trying to think of a way to help them, but his mind seemed blank. There was nothing he could do if he stayed inside so instead of hiding and letting his siblings suffer, he ran outside and knelt down next to his brother. " Austin, please tell me you're awake " He said while shaking his brother. Austin moaned lightly, and shivered in pain but spoke out a simple yes as well. Aron carefully helped his brother get up and lead him up the steps toward the front door. He pulled him inside and let him collapse on the floor. At least he was safe inside.

Aron went back outside and looked at Amelia " Can I invite you in and be sure you won't hurt Austin?! " He asked her and Amelia nodded her head. " I could never hurt my own brother " She spoke out and he nodded " Alright then, Amelia please do come in ". Amelia used her new speed to get back inside and gasped as she knelt down to Austin only to see how he had lost loads of blood. She didn't know what to do, there were no nursing homes around and if he lost more blood then so he would die. She looked at Aron, who was kneeling opposite of him " What do we do ". Aron was more experienced then she was, well he wasn't really experienced more like informed about vampires.

" Give him your blood, it should heal him " He told her and she looked at her wrist. She bit it and blood floated out of it. She quickly pressed her wrist against Austin's mouth. Austin had no idea what was going on but he didn't want to drink blood so he tried to fight it. Amber huffed while Aron hold Austin so he would stop trying to escape " Austin, trust me! Just drink it " Amber told him and Austin fought it for a few more moments.

After he finally gave in and drank it he felt his wrist quickly healing. He opened his eyes again and sat up looking at his wrist. All he saw was dry blood. He was confused as hell.

" What? How? " He asked looking around. " Let me start from the beginning. Remember last year how dad made me go to the council meeting with him?- well it turned out he wanted me to become a part of the council. And what they do is hunt down.. Vampires! And no Austin I am not messing with you, this town is crawling with vampires and our dad is a part of the team that is stopping them and now so am I. " He looked at Amelia " How long have you been hanging out with that guy?! ". Amelia let out a loud sigh while avoiding her brother's gaze " Not more then a month ". Aron sighed and hugged his baby sister " Don't worry, we'll figure something out "

***** End of Flashback *****

" And so my brother explained everything to me " Austin said looking at Ally " Well almost everything. He left out some stuff back then. Like how Some people from the council wanted me dead- "

" Why did they want you dead?! " Ally cut in. Austin let out a sigh, remembering what happened " I told you my dad was a part of the council- Well he switched sides after Aron joined it. He never told Aron why he did it, but instead of saying that Vampires should be exterminated out of this town, he suddenly started saying how they belong here and how this is their home. And that was why other people on the council thought they need to get rid of My dad's whole blood related family by killing them. But they didn't because they saw nothing wrong in us, so... They killed my dad. And one year later or a little less, Aron changed his opinion just like my dad and started voting for vampires to stay unharmed due to my sister being one herself. That's when they decided to kill us... My mum died that night because Amelia couldn't save her, but She had time to warn us and made us drink her blood- "

" Why did she make you drink her blood? " Ally questioned, interested. She found his story very fascinating, but terrifying as well.

" Because if you die with vampire blood in your system, you will come back as a vampire " He said and continued telling his story " So after she made us drink her blood she hid and so did we. But it wasn't long after they had found us and killed us, both. Two days later we woke up far away from this town. Amber had brought us as far away as she could considering it wasn't so easy traveling back then. When we woke up it was the weirdest thing ever, I felt hungry for blood and I couldn't really hold it back. I have no idea how Amelia did, but that's how I became... What I am " Austin wined up. He glanced towards Ally and his eyes met hers. She was looking at him not knowing if she should be scared or relieved that he was a vampire. She was actually scared and relived in the same tame. Scared cause he was a vampire, thirsty for blood, and relived cause he told her everything and if he wanted to kill her he would have done it by now.

" So there you go, now you know " He told her. She looked at him, remembering all they did together " Do vampires have to be invited in?! " She questioned and he chuckled. " Yeah, they do " He told her. " And are you going to kill me? " She asked and looked at her. How could he lie to her, he needed to protect her until the red moon then kill her. He licked his lip and looked away from her and out the window. " I'm trying to protect you " He whispered into thin air. It was true, but not the whole truth.

She kept quiet. Oh yeah she trusted him, but something about that answer made her feel unprotected all of the sudden. It scared her how unsure he was about saying that out loud. Oh, he was hiding something and she, of course, was getting at the bottom of it!

_Tbc_


	5. Chapter 5

**_Dangerous blood chapter five_**

"Austin Monica Moon" She chuckled as she found his full name online. She just couldn't imagine having an embarrassing middle name for the whole eternity. Actually, scratch that, she could. She started laughing more as she looked at his name again. Oh boy, was that funny. Austin MONICA Moon. She liked the name Monica, she might name her baby girl that one day. Well she hoped at least. She scrolled and once she reached a familiar name she stopped. " Clare?! " She whispered. She knew she had read it somewhere before, but where? The newspaper? Some abnormal book? Her antsesters diary? Well, actually now that it's crossing her mind, it might be all three.

" Hey Ally! " She heard Austin's voice out of nowhere and puzzled for a second before quickly exiting the site where she was looking up Austin's past. She hoped he hadn't noticed it but of course he did. He took a seat next to her and looked at her " Why are you looking me up? " He questioned and she just kept quiet. He looked at her computer and opened the internet research history. He clicked his name and the page opened up. He saw his middle name written on there and blushed lightly. Ally absurved him carefully to see if he was mad and was out to hurt her. After she saw him chuckling and laughing at what he was reading on the page she knew it was fine but still tensed up when he turned towards her. " Don't you trust me? " He asked her and she stayed still once again. This time he stood up and went over to her closet. He took out her jacked and trew it over to her. She looked at him with a confused expression. " I'm taking you somewhere " He told her and walked over to the door. " What if I don't want to go? " Ally spoke up and Austin turned around to look at her " Then I'll make you! ".

" Austin you're scaring me " She told him and he was about to reply with an I don't give a damn, but just couldn't. He saw how frightened she was in her eyes and couldn't believe she was afraid of him. No he didn't care about her. Not a few days ago at least, but today he felt a switch. Once he first saw he he thought it was going to be a piece of cake just getting her trust and handing her over to Clare's brother who would help the which bring the devilish Clare back. So now here he is, looking inside her frightened gaze, not wanting her to be afraid. He sighed and went back inside closing the door behind. " I'm sorry, I have no idea what came over me " He apologized and she nodded her head slightly. Her gaze moved back to the computer finding the name Clare once again. " Don't be.. I think only now you have showed me your real personality " Her gaze flew back to him, looking directly into his eyes " Now tell me what you really want from me " She ordered him and he gave her a puzzled look.

" Ally I don't want anything from you " Bam! He lied in her face again. Oh the burning feeling in the back of his stomach was killing him by each lie he had told her. There was a pile of lies in front of her and she hadn't even noticed. Or has she. No. She couldn't have noticed. At least that's what Austin thought. " Are you sure? " She asked him, her face blank, showing no sign of any emotions. He bit his lip before nodding his head. " Yeah, I'm sure ". " So you won't lie to me? " She asked him and he sighed before responding " No, I won't lie to you ". She made a slight movement to look back at the screen and Clare's name " Alright then, does the name Clare ring a bell? " She asked him and looked back to see his reaction. His eyes widened at the mention of her name. He swallowed hard before nodding his head, but refusing to look into Ally's eyes.

It was too early for Ally to find out everything too much was on the line. Nobody knew why Austin was bringing her back. The first thought everybody seemed to think of was that he loved her, but then they remembered he hated her from deep inside of his bare soul. He despised her. Yes, he really did. So why was he really bringing her back? The story is way messed up for him to tell anybody. So he never did. All people know is that he needs to get her back, why?! They haven't figured it out yet.

" Yes, it does ring a bell " Austin spoke and Ally absurved him " Who was she? " She asked him. " She was... Somebody who you just couldn't trust. Not if your life depended on it " He told her and she looked out the window, she sighed " Was she a vampire? " Ally asked him and he sighed. " Yeah, she was " He said. " And did you love her? " Ally asked once again, not raising her view of the sidewalk as she saw a familiar figure approaching. " I thought I did but, No- Why are you looking out the window like that? " He asked her going over to her and glancing outside. His eyes opened wide in shock " No, no, no, no. He can't be here! Ally you have to get out of here " Austin grabbed Ally's hand and pulled her to the door.

" But he's not invited in, he can't get inside " Ally protested and Austin stopped to look at her. " This was his house, he was invited in ages ago " He told her and pulled her by her hand downstairs and to the back door. They were heading out when Ally's antsester's Simon's voice rang through their ears " If I were you I would come back and face me, you don't want anything to happen to your dear mother do you Ally?! ". As soon as she heard that Ally puzzled. Her gaze found Austin's, who immediately shook his head. She didn't listen though. She just walked back to the main hallway and looked at Simon. " What do you want? " She asked him. It wasn't moments Austin used his vampire speed to go over to Ally. He stood in front of her and spread his arms, implying that he's protecting her. " Simon don't! Whatever you're planing on doing, don't! " He said and Simon just laughed. It didn't last long though, he dropped on the ground holding his head and yelping in pain. Austin looked behind him at Ally who was focused on Simon. He realized she was hurting him with her mind, but the bad part is that she couldn't stay focused only on Simon so Soon Austin dropped to his knees to. His head was pounding and vision was erupted. " Awgh, Ally! " He screamed but nothing happened. He completely fell down on the ground, his body in pain with the slightest movement he made. " Ally! " He whined. The room was getting darker, but suddenly he heard something hit the ground and the pain stopped. He recovered and looked at where Ally was. He saw her lying on the ground unconscious. His eyes opened wide and he knelt down next to her. He placed her head on his lap and listened to her heart beat. It was still there. She was alive, he was worried she had not only passed out but passed away. thankfully it was all good.

She must gave exhausted her self, using her mind and powers and collapsed. She should be fine though. Austin looked at Simon who got up on his feet again. " You happy now? " Austin glared at him. Simon just rolled his eyes before speaking up " I don't really give a damn. I'm here to get rid of her ". Austin felt his blood boil, he started to take deep, short breaths. He focused his full gaze onto Simon " If you dare to touch her I'll rip you apart " Austin threatened and Simon looked at him rising his eyebrows. Simon chuckled while biting onto his lip lightly.

" You know what I've been wondering " Simon spoke " She broke your heart and used you up, yet you still want her back. Clare was, really something, but I can see it in your eyes. You hated her. So now you're gonna kill her, Ally I mean, to get Clare back? Yet, you still wouldn't dare to hurt her. And I think we both know that only a droop of Ally's blood is enough to get Clare back, so why don't you drink from her. You can compel- oh wait! No you can't compel Ally, because you gave her that necklace with vervain in it. So, you care. And I don't think Clare is going to be happy about that, do you? Just think about that! " And with that Simon was gone.

Austin was puzzled. He didn't really notice how much he cared about Ally. Yes, she was really something, but he was just too focused on getting her to trust him that he didn't realise she got his trust too. That he cared. That he felt something besides fear over his past life and Clare. His gaze flew down to Ally's face. He slowly and unsurely stroke her cheek. His lips formed into a bare smile. She was rather pretty, yet he didn't want to feel anything towards her knowing her fate. But maybe, just maybe he did.

He heard a cough underneath him and Ally gasping for air. He looked towards her eyes and saw her looking up at him, frightened. He gave her a soft smile and took her hand into his " Are you alright? " She asked him and he laughed quietly. " Shouldn't I be asking you that? " He asked her and she sat up and brought her knees close to her chest. She shook her head before answering " No, you shouldn't. I was focused on hurting him and I hurt you too. I couldn't stop! I am so, so sorry ". Austin looked at her apologetic face and spoke up " Ally, you did nothing wrong " He pulled her closer to him and wrapped his arms around her waist " I'm just glad you're safe and sound "

_Tbc_


	6. Chapter 6

_Thank's for the reviews!_

* * *

Dangerous blood chapter six

She hates Mondays! That's for sure. It's the worst day of the week. She woke up and removed the covers from her, throwing then aside. She groaned as she looked out the window. It was another rainy day. It was foggy and the rain was pouring down like a river without an end. She slapped some clothes on and walked downstairs where she saw her younger sister checking herself out in the mirror. She walked past her but got pulled back and her back hit the ground. " Ow what the hell is wrong with you- " She started to talk but her sister looked into her eyes and spoke " If anybody asks you were born in 1996! Got it ". Ally felt weird for a second then nodded her head, not really aware of doing it. But she was born in 1996, well probably. That thought entered her mind and stayed there. Her sister got of her and extended her hand to help her up. Ally took it and looked at her sister.

She gasped as she saw a familiar object hanging around her sibling's neck. The necklace Austin gave her " Hey! That's my necklace " she said as she went to snap the necklace of Jenna's neck but Jenna stopped her " Well not anymore. This is my necklace, remember how Austin stole it from me to give it to you " Jenna said, looking into Ally's eyes once again.

Ally had no idea what just happened but all she knew was that the necklace Jenna was wearing around her neck was Jenna's. Ally once again nodded her head unaware of actually doing it and walked away.

She looked at the clock and as soon as she realized she's going to be late, she rushed to get her backpack and ran out the door. As soon as she stepped outside she was soaking wet. She groaned once again and headed down the wet path towards the school. The fog was thick and you could barely see anything ahead so as Ally walked she tripped and landed on her stomach. She yelped in pain as she looked at her newly made cuts on her palms and wrists. She looked at the sharp glass scattered across the floor that made the cuts. A piece of glass was pressed into her skin, just above her wrist and she pulled it out. She yelped in pain once again as she stood up on her feet again. She kept her balance as she walked down the path in front of her.

She felt somebody's eyes on her and turned around to see a familiar blond approach her. She slowly waved at him, but realized the blood sliding down her wrist isn't really helpful around him so she turned around and started walking off. It didn't help her case that Austin wanted to talk to her as soon as possible. He just kept up with her and tapped her shoulder every once in a while, trying to get her attention. Once he figured out that won't cut it he grabbed her shoulder and forcibly turned her around. " Ally what's the deal with yo- Are you bleeding?! " He looked at her arms and lifted both up so he can look at them.

" Austin- " Ally started to say something but Austin beat her to it " What happened? How did you hurt yourself? " He asked her. " I couldn't see and I fell but Austin- " She wanted to ask him something that was on her mind but once again he interrupted her " You fell? Stupid fog, ugh, you're bleeding really bad! " He dropped one of her hands and looked at his wrist then took one glance back at her.

He sighed and bit his wrist. Ally's eyes opened wide as she saw him do that. Why did he do that. He looked at the blood dropping from his own wrist now and then once again looked at Ally. " Austin what are you do- " Before Ally could finish asking him he pressed his bloody wrist against her mouth and her eyes opened wide. She screamed into his wrist refusing to drink the blood, but it didn't matter. The blood dripped from his wrist into her mouth as she was forced to swallow it. Once Austin was sure some of his blood had gotten into her system he removed his hand from her mouth.

As soon as his hand separated from Ally's mouth, she spit out the blood that was still in her mouth. She gagged as she tried to cough out the one she swallowed but it didn't work. The liquid was already in her system and she looked down at her hands. Her wounds from the fall and glass were going, going, going... And gone. She looked up at Austin with a glare. He was looking at her relived her wounds were gone, and by now so was his.

" Why did you just do that? " She screamed at him. She was shaking due to the cold and the rain. Yeah, in the hurry she must have forgotten her jacket as well so that didn't turn out well. She crossed her arms, her glare not leaving. " You were bleeding Ally, and you may not get this but your blood is special! Really special " He told her trying to be calm. On the other hand she wasn't. " Oh really? Do you know something I don't maybe?! If you do please do tell! " She yelled. She was mad at him for making her drink his blood. Besides if her blood is so special, why did he give her his blood? Won't it mix with her's? She had no idea, she was too mad and it was too early. He stared at her blankly, not really knowing how to reply. He bit his lip, while looking at her beautiful face. As mad as she tried to look, he knew that deep inside she was scared.

Yeah, he felt it. Her fear. He shook his head and took a step closer to her " Ally, please. Don't be mad " He begged her and she stared at him, different emotions splattered across her face. " Lets get you to the school, you'll get sick out here " He gave her his hand and she looked at it. She hesitated while reaching out for it, but took it anyways. Austin started running towards the school pulling her along.

As soon as she felt the warm comfort of the school she relaxed. Austin brought her to her locker and waited for her as she took her books out. There was no way he was leaving her alone today. He had a bad feeling about something and his instincts are usually right. Unless it's about Clare then every single emotion of his gets mixed up. But Clare isn't here so his instincts must be correct, and that didn't make him feel any better.

" Ally why the sudden change? " Austin asked her, looking at her curiously. Ally didn't know how to reply to that, she was in her own world. Somewhere far away but still heard him talking. " What change?! " She questioned and he eyed her suspiciously, she didn't even look at him. Now she always looked at him while she was talking so there was something wrong for sure.

" Just last week you drank my blood and you had no problem with it, now you're mad at me because I made you drink it to heal you. So what happened? " He asked her in a hushed voice. He looked around him, just to make sure nobody was listening to them. As he turned his head back towards Ally she was looking at him and seemed mad about something.

" You wanna know what changed?! " She asked him and continued after she saw him nod his head " I found out you're a thief! "

He shoot her a confused look " What?! Why would you think that? I never stole a thing in my life- " He stopped to think " Um, well not in the past 50 years anyways ". He scratched the back of his neck as the memory flashed through his mind. He shook it off and focused on her. His eyes met hers and she believed him, but her sister's words that went through her mind and got locked into it as her compulsion kicked in. She shook her head and took the final book out of her locker before shutting it.

She faced him once again, as serious as she could be " You stole my sister's necklace and gave it to me and made me believe you had actually bought it for me ". He looked at her confused and even angry. Of course her sister had messed with her. There was something messed up going on in the background of the whole already messed up story and of course Ally's sister was tangled into it. Austin slowly viewed around her neck and noticed that the necklace was gone, he sighed and looked directly into Ally's eyes compelling her.

" Ally remember everything that your sister had told you today, it was all a lie " Austin told her and Ally let it sink in. That thought entered her head as she remembered her sister ordering her to lie about her birth year and her necklace. Ally looked back at Austin puzzled. She remembered it clearly, all of it. All of her dear sister's lies.

" B-b-but, how?! My sister isn't- " She started but got cut off by Austin " Yes Ally, yes she is. My brother turned her ". Ally stared at Austin, not wanting to give in into believing what he had just told her. Her mind replayed the moments she had with her sister today. How she played her and manipulated her like they weren't really related, like they weren't sisters. Ally knew her sister was devilish but the boundaries were there between them, yet now they're gone. " When did he turn her? W-why did he turn her anyways? " Ally managed to spit out. As she said it, she regretted it almost immediately. She didn't really want to know.

" Ally " Austin started. He knew the story ended with him telling her everything and wasn't sure if he should.. Then again, the red moon was really close. If something goes wrong, he'll still have time to make it right though. At least that. " Are you sure you want to know? ". He gazed into her eyes, to make sure she was telling the truth. He compelled her to say what she really wanted. " No... But I need to know " She said, not knowing why she said it. However she was glad she did, it was the truth.

They heard the bell ring and looked around. Ally started walking towards the classroom, not wanting to be late. Austin immediately flew after her. It was strange how ever since he has started opening up to her, he started trusting her and even worse, feeling something for her more and more. He knew her days were numbered. The countdown was getting closer to the due day and she would be gone, he couldn't allow himself the pain. He didn't want it, but in the same time he did. He needed it. He needed love and the pain afterwords to feel like he isn't just alive to survive her. The girl who saved him more than once. He needed true love, he needed that girl who was going to bring back the real him not just a puppy who follows every single command she had ordered him.

_*** Flashback ***_

_Austin watched as the boy fell on the ground whispering out her name " Clare ". The girl in front of him, the beautiful girl, giving Jermy the biggest glare she could as he died in front of her. She looked into his eyes as she was sure those will be the last words he will ever hear anybody say to him. " That's for not obeying me, if you had listened to me you would be more powerful than ever. What a shame it is, that you're dead now " She let Jermy fall on the ground and looked up at Austin. Austin was somehow stunned by her beauty. He couldn't speak, little did he know, he was under her spell. " Well you must be Austin, right? " She questioned out loud and all he found himself able of doing, was nodding his head eagerly alike a little kid. She giggled, finding it amusing. Right then and there, she had decided that he will be hers for eternity. She was sure in it._

_" Well, Austin- " She held out her hand " Care to dance! ". It was more of an order than a question and Austin found himself in need of doing it. So he spoke out a yes and took her hand, heading inside with her. He noticed how all of the vampires that were there, and even some humans, watched over them as they entered. Envious of him. She noticed too. Of course she did. She glanced over at her new loyal boy and seeing a smile splattered across his face pleased her. It was going to be easy to get him to listen to her, besides the witch helped her by putting a curse on whoever's the next person she saves. And she picked Austin!_

_The curse, was quite smile actually. The person who she saves will be hers, that person will listen to her, be amazed by her, be loyal to her and fulfill her every wish... That is until she, Clare, herself dies. The thing was, as blinded as the person was going to be by Clare, that person could never really love her unless they were set free. Their blindness over Clare would blind their love as well, so until they were free, the person couldn't love. Every other emotion was there, but the bond between them took away love. So Austin couldn't, even if he wanted to, he couldn't love her._

_They danced together and he couldn't believe how good it felt touching her. The curse had started to work and by every second in which they were touching, it was getting stronger. He could feel the need to be near her, listen to her and make her happy. She was becoming his number one priority, he was getting blinded by her and had no idea why. He couldn't think strate, it was like she had stolen away his mind. He had no idea she actually did._

Austin snapped out of it. He shook his head trying to get rid of the memory, the horrible memory in which she took over him. She started to control him and he was just like a loyal puppy, he was there to entertain her and keep her satisfied. If she wasn't satisfied she would have killed him. But as time passed, she couldn't. She couldn't even if she wanted to. Why? Cause she feel in love with him. Oh, she started falling for him big time, but he could never feel the same. She knew that and started to regret it. She started to think that there was a reason a curse was a curse and the only way to set him free and let him love was her death. She knew it was coming anyways, she felt the riot that other vampires were planning on. So she made sure she'll be back. People often ask him why he is doing this, why is he bringing her back. He can't answer, he can but he doesn't want to. All his vampire existence he was known as he little puppy, he doesn't need them to think that again.

" Austin? " he heard a charming voice behind him and stopped walking, along with Ally. They both turned around to look at the girl behind them. Austin shoot her a confused look, she looked familiar but he just couldn't remember. He tried to, he gazed into her eyes. Knowing he had seen her, but he just couldn't remember her name. " You remember me mate? " Her British accent rang through his ears.

" Elizabeth? " He questioned and she smiled and nodded. Now he remembered. Elizabeth Grace Price, the witch who had helped Clare put the curs upon him. After Clare was gone, Elizabeth had helped him through a tough time. Nobody trusted him, not even his own family, all because of Clare. Even now that she's gone, other vampires don't trust him, thankfully his family does. Elizabeth had explained to him why he felt and acted like he did with Clare and promised to help. She kept that promise. He went over to her and hugged her. She was the person who he trusted the most, the only witch he trusted.

" What are you doing here? H-how are you even alive, it's been over a hundred years?! " He asked her, shocked and surprised that she was standing in front of him. She giggled at that. " Well Austin, you've got a lot of catching up to do! "

Tbc

* * *

_Okay, so I know that a lot of you think that this is like The vampire diaries, but that's cause it is._

_It's based on it, so that's why._

_Anyways, tell me what you think by reviewing._


End file.
